


Magnus and his Baby

by procoffeinating



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (pet snake?), Art, Gen, Magnus' snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: Magnus Bane and his fire-breathing pet-snake (that we all know Magnus took back home)





	

this was my first Shadowhunters fanart, and I kept complaining about the amount of detail on Magnus' clothes. It only got worse.

 

 

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
